1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a camera with vibration correcting function.
2. Related Background Art
There is already known a camera with a vibration correcting function, for correcting the vibration of the camera, e.g., via so-called hand shaking, by driving a part of the phototaking optical system so as to cancel the image movement. For detecting the image movement caused by vibration, there is provided a vibration (vibration state) detecting device, and such a detecting device has to be activated before the vibration correcting function is put into operation. However, in case the vibration state is detected by the vibration state detecting means such as an angular velocity sensor, an angular acceleration sensor or an acceleration sensor, there has not been paid particular consideration to the sequence of control in relation to other functions of the camera, such as the zooming operation, the flash unit charging operation or the timing of start of exposure.
An operation involving a variation in the voltage of the power source, such as the zooming operation, if conducted in the course of detecting vibration, will affect the precision of the detection by the sensor, and a deterioration in the precision of detection will undesirably affect the precision of the correction of vibration.